Blooming Reassurance
by Aurora D. Knight
Summary: The threat of Gyumaoh's resurrection still lingers. The Sanzo party meet a young woman who can help them get to India. Can they trust the young woman and still be able to stop the resurrection?
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter One~_

Hakkai sat outside underneath the star filled sky. He hadn't slept much in the last couple months. Memories of his past keep flooding his dreams. He sat there with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them he rested his chin on his knees and continued sitting there.

"Hakkai?" He heard behind him.  
"Amerie, what are you doing out here?" He whispered.  
"I was up. I walked by your room and I saw that you weren't there. So, I went looking for you." She said, still standing behind him.  
"Are you scared of me?" He asked, still sitting there facing forward.  
"No. I'm not scared of you." She said, sitting down beside him. "What's wrong? Gojyo told me that you haven't been sleeping."  
"Nothing." He whispered.  
"Hakkai..." Amerie whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hakkai looked at her. He could feel the small movements of her chest against him. Her red-gold hair shined in the moonlight. She was a demon, but she wore a gold bracelet on her left wrist that served as a power limiter. He, nor the others, know why she's joined up with them. She just appeared one day out of the blue.

It didn't matter to Hakkai. He found her presence soothing. It was nice to have someone that understands him. All Goku and Gojyo did was argue. Which was amusing at times, but annoying at other times. And Sanzo, he would get angry with Goku and Gojyo and hit them with his fan or threaten to shoot them with his banishing gun. He stood up, making sure not to wake Amerie. He gently picked her up and carried her to the place that they were staying.

Amerie woke up with the warm sunshine beaming down on her face through the window. She sat up wondering what happened. She remembered sitting outside with Hakkai. (How did I get here?) She got up and walked into the small kitchen. She knew that Goku and Gojyo would in there soon and they would want something to eat. She began cooking.

"Something smells good."  
"Oh. Goku, you startled me." She said, turning around.  
"Sorry. You okay?" He said, sitting down at the table.  
"Yeah. You just startled me, that's all."  
"That's not what I mean."  
"Man, that smells good." Gojyo said, walking to the room and sitting down at the table across from Goku.  
"Thanks." Amerie said, putting a plate of food in front of Goku and another in front of Gojyo. They began stuffing their faces when Sanzo walked into the room. He sat down and looked at Amerie. She placed a plate of food in front of him.  
"Where's Hakkai?" Goku asked, with a mouth full of food.  
"He's sleeping." Sanzo said, taking a bite of food. "This is good."  
"Thanks." Amerie said, turning and facing the sink. She began washing the dishes. She paid no attention to Goku and Gojyo fussing. She turned around to get the plates from the table, but bumped the plates out of Sanzo's hands. They fell to the floor and shattered. "Shit!" She exclaimed, bending down and picking up the mess.  
"It's my fault. Let me help you." Sanzo said, kneeling down beside her.  
"No! I'll do it." She said. She began picking up the pieces of the plates. She didn't know what happened, but just felt something sharp enter her hand. Blood gushed onto the floor. She gasped. It hurt like hell. She stood up and ran out. A trail of blood followed her on the floor.  
"What's going on?" Hakkai said, walking into the room. He looked very sleepy, like he hadn't been to sleep. He, then, saw the shattered plates and the blood trail on the floor. "What happened?"  
"Amerie had an accident." Gojyo said, taking a drink of his beer.

Hakkai knew that she ran outside alone. He walked out to go find her. He walked a few feet and saw a silhouette of a young woman sitting down. He walked up to her and sat down. Amerie was crying softly, holding her right hand that she cut.

"Hey. Let me see." Hakkai said, reaching for her hand.  
"No." She whispered, pulling her hand away.  
"Amerie, trust me. I won't hurt you. Let me see."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." Hakkai said, with a smile.  
"Okay." Amerie said, showing her hand to Hakkai.  
"It's not as bad as you think." He said, looking at the cut. He laid his left hand on the cut. Amerie could feel it healing.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."

Amerie wrapped her arms around his neck. He, then, wrapped his arms around her and held her. He could tell that she's been alone most of her life. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He knew that. He felt bad for her.

"Hakkai?" She whispered.  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever not known what to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't remember much of my past. What I do remember scares me. Sometimes, I feel so lost and alone. I don't know why I'm here, why I'm still alive. I don't know what to do."  
"Amerie, sometimes you just have to keep going without knowing why or how come. It's just something that you have to do. Take one step at a time. It's hard, knowing that tomorrow I could die, or Goku, or Sanzo, or Gojyo, or you. It's something that hurts me, but I try to keep going. You must try as well, Amerie."  
"I'm tired of being alone." She said, looking at him.  
"You aren't alone anymore." Hakkai said, looking in to her beautiful brown eyes.

She slowly brought her face to his and kissed him on the lips. At first, Hakkai wanted to resist, but then he gave into it. The hold they had of each other tightened. Then, Amerie stopped kissing and pulled away from him. She stood up and ran off, leaving Hakkai baffled about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Two~_

"Hakkai!" Goku yelled.  
"Damnit! Where did he run off to?" Sanzo asked, quite angrily.  
"Where's Amerie? Maybe Hakkai's finally getting some." Gojyo said.  
"What?! No. Not Amerie and Hakkai." Goku said.  
"Why not, Monkey boy? It could happen." Gojyo said.  
"Will you two cut it out?!" Sanzo yelled, hitting them with his fan.

They continued walking, until they saw Hakkai lying on his back. They knelt beside him. He lay there with his eyes closed reliving what just happened. Thinking of Amerie helped him want to live a happy life. But there was something that bothered him about the thought of actually being happy.

"Oh my God! Hakkai's dead!" Goku exclaimed.  
"No, I'm not." Hakkai said, opening his eyes.  
"Where's Amerie?" Sanzo asked.  
"We were talking. Then, she walked away." Hakkai lied. He couldn't tell them about the kiss. He didn't want to tell them about the kiss. He stood up and the four of them walked back to the place they were staying.

******

Amerie stood in the kitchen. She noticed that it was clean. She looked at her right hand with a puzzled look. She felt stupid for kissing Hakkai. (Why did I do that? I should've known better.)

"Hey. How's the hand?"  
"Damn! Is this a past time with the four of you? Geez. Send me to an early grave, would ya?" She said, looking at Gojyo.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. I jumped at you. I'm sorry." She said, looking at the floor.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. I know that it's not easy. You'll have to make a decision sometime soon. Make sure you make the right one." Gojyo said, walking away.  
"The right decision?" She whispered. (Was he talking about Hakkai? Will I have to make a decision about Hakkai?)

She didn't want to think about that right now. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She stood at the window looking out. The sky was a beautiful mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows, as the late afternoon sun began to set. Then, there were a few knocks on her door.

"Come in." Amerie said, still looking out the window.  
"Hey Amerie. You okay?" Sanzo said, standing beside her.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."  
"We're leaving tomorrow. You can either come with us or take your own path. It's up to you." He said, turning around.  
"I'll fix some supper in a few minutes."  
"Alright." Sanzo said, opening the door. He walked out, but left the door open. She continued standing there. She could hear their conversations from the other room.  
"Do you think that Amerie will come with us?" Goku asked.  
"I don't know." She heard Gojyo say.  
"I hope so. She's cool and a good cook too."  
"It's her decision, Goku." Sanzo said.  
"What do you think, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.  
"Huh? What? Sorry. I must have spaced out there."

No one said anything as Amerie walked into the room. She stood there for a minute, looking at them. She had grown very fond of them. She wished that they all could stay there forever. Seeing those four sitting at the table, filled her heart with an unexplained joy.

Amerie smiled and walked into the kitchen. She made them a huge supper. She set the table and began putting the food on the table. She sat down beside Hakkai. She watched as they began to put food on their plates. Then, she put some on her plate. Goku began stuffing his face.

"Man. Amerie, this is great." Goku said, between bites with his mouth full of food. The other chimed in too. She smiled and thanked them. After dinner, Hakkai offered to help with cleaning up. She accepted his help. Gojyo and Sanzo sat there smoking. Goku stood up and helped Hakkai and Amerie.

They finally got all the dishes cleaned. Amerie, Goku, and Hakkai sat back down at the table. Sanzo sat there with his read glasses on reading the newspaper. After a few minutes of Gojyo and Goku fussing at each other about something, Amerie stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hakkai asked, looking at her.  
"For a walk." She answered, walking out of the home.  
"Amerie, wait!" Hakkai exclaimed, running after her. Hakkai caught up with the beautiful Amerie. His pace slowed and he walked beside her. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to disturb the peaceful moment.  
"I'm sorry." Amerie said, looking at him as they walked.  
"Why?"  
"I shouldn't have kissed you. It's been so long since I've been near a man. There's something to you that makes me happy. It's a feeling that I haven't had in a long time."  
"I know how you feel." He said, stopping and taking her by the hand. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "You have helped me. I know it sounds odd coming from someone like me. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." She said, looking up at him and wrapping her arms around him. Her head rested on his chest. She could feel his heart beating. He kissed the top of her head, then rested his head there. They both felt at peace. It was a feeling that both of them lost long ago and both longed for. They stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word, not moving an inch. Then, they walked back to the house and into Amerie's room. The door closed and locked behind them.

About an hour goes by, Gojyo walked by with a beer in hand. He stopped at Amerie's door and looked at the wood door. He didn't hear anything. The house was completely silent, well, except for Goku's snoring. He walked into his room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took a couple drinks of his beer, then laid down, and drifted off to sleep.

******

Inside, Amerie's room, Hakkai and Amerie laid in each other's arms. They felt safe in their embrace. Amerie looked into his beautiful green eyes. She could tell that he has experienced a lot of pain and suffering. She could see it in those perfect eyes. She touched his face with her hand. His skin was so warm. Tears fell from her eyes to the bed. He blinked slowly and saw that she was silently crying. He gently rubbed the tears away with his thumbs and leaned his face closer to hers. "Please, don't cry. You're safe with me." He whispered.

He kissed her softly on the cheek. As he was about to kiss her cheek again, Amerie slightly moved her head and their lips met. There was something about this kiss that was much better than the one before. Both Hakkai and Amerie meant it this time. There wasn't a second of hesitation between them. They shifted on the bed. Hakkai was now on top of Amerie. They haven't stopped kissing for one second.

Amerie closed her eyes only for a brief second. When she opened them, she saw Hakkai on top of her. His eyes asked "Are you sure?" She mutely nodded. She pulled his white shirt off of him and threw it to the floor. She knew about the scar on his stomach. He had told her that he had a scar days before. She didn't care. He was still handsome to her. He began trying to take Amerie's dark blue shirt off of her. He finally got it off and saw there were scars on the upper half of her arms and a diagonal scar across her midsection. This didn't bother him. It didn't make her any less beautiful to him.

With all their clothes disguarded, Hakkai began slowly and softly kissing Amerie's neck. His soft lips felt so warm to her. The warmth of his nude body against hers made her feel like she was being bathed by the sun. Hakkai kept his balance with one hand as he gently touched her face with the other. Then, he put his hand back on the bed where it was. He gently inserted his member inside her and slowly moved it in and out. Amerie gasped loudly. It took her a bit by surprise. They both moaned loudly as they both began to climax. Their lips met again, to quiet their moans. Beads of sweat trickled down their hot bodies. It's been so long since either one of them felt pleasure like this.

When they finished, neither could move. It was almost like they were paralyzed. Amerie's arms draped around Hakkai's neck and Hakkai's arms were wrapped around her. They laid there not regretting what just happened between them. They made a silent vow not to tell anyone about it. Although, Hakkai knew that Gojyo would know. Gojyo had a knack for knowing stuff like that. They closed their eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. A sleep that neither one has had in a few years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Three~_

Hakkai woke the next morning with the bright warm sunshine shining through the barely opened curtains. He saw that he was alone. Amerie wasn't there. Her clothes were gone, as well. He still laid there, however. All that covered him was the blanket that he and Amerie were wrapped up in the night before. He sat up and looked around the room. He could hear Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo talking in the dining room. He almost dreaded waking up. He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about Amerie. He wondered where she was. He stood up and put his clothes on. He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He paused as the gentlemens' conversation turned to Amerie.

"Where's Amerie? She's normally up by now." Goku asked.  
"I don't know." Sanzo answered.  
"Where's Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.  
"He's sleeping, for once. That's why we haven't left yet. We are just going to let him sleep for as long as he will."

Hakkai slowly turned the knob and slowly opened the door, trying not to let them know that he was awake. He walked out and slowly down the hall to his room. On his bed, laid Hakuryu, his dragon that turns into a jeep. Hakuryu was sleeping. He took off his clothes and washed himself off with the washcloth and bowl of water that sat on the dresser. He put on a fresh set of clothes and put the dirty ones in his bag. He looked down at the floor and saw a piece of paper lying there. He bent down and picked it up. He opened it and read it to himself.

"Dearest Hakkai, the past couple of weeks have been completely wonderful. I'm sorry I wasn't there in your arms when you woke up. I hope that you can forgive me. Don't worry about the owner being mad about all the food, beer, and sake being gone. She won't care because I am the owner. Tell Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to them. We'll meet again. I know we will. I love you, dear Hakkai. Amerie."

He looked down at the floor and quietly sighed. He felt Hakuryu land on his left shoulder. He gently petted the dragon on the head. He grabbed his bag and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall and into the dining room, where the others sat.

"Morning, Hakkai." Goku said.  
"Morning." Hakkai said, with a smile. He didn't want to show them he was sadden.  
"We'll leave as soon as Amerie wakes up." Sanzo said, looking at Hakkai.  
"She won't be going with us." Hakkai said, walking past them and outside.  
"What?!" Goku and Gojyo exclaimed at the same time.  
"You heard him. Let's go." Sanzo said, standing up and walking out. Goku and Gojyo quickly followed. They hopped into the jeep and left. Hakkai didn't look back because if he did, it would make him feel worse than he already did.

******

Amerie walked slowly through the desert. She felt bad about leaving them, especially Hakkai, the way she did. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Hakkai. He wasn't smiling, he was quite sad. "It's better this way." She whispered. She stopped and turned her head towards the direction she came from. It might have been better that way, but she was doubting her decision.

"You'll have to make a decision... Make sure you choose the right one."

Gojyo's words kept echoing in her mind. She sighed and began walking again. She strongly believed that she would see Hakkai and the others again. She hoped that Hakkai wasn't upset at her. As she walked, the events of last night flooded her thoughts. The feel of his body against hers, his soft lips gently kissing her. "Please, don't cry. You're safe with me." She remembered him saying. There was a reason why she just up and left without saying a word to anyone. She knew if she stayed with them one more day, there was a great possibility something would happen. She didn't want anything to happen to Hakkai, Goku, Sanzo, or Gojyo. She figured they would have a somewhat safer journey, if she wasn't anywhere near them. (I'm sorry, guys. I really am.) She thought to herself.

******

After a few hours of going through the desert, Goku began getting restless. He was bugging the hell out of Gojyo. Sanzo turned around and whacked Goku on the head with his fan. Sanzo turned back around and closed his eyes. Hakkai hasn't said anything since they left hours before. He hadn't stopped thinking about Amerie.

"Hey Sanzo?" Goku said.  
"What?"  
"I'm hungry." The boy whined "Live with it."  
"But--"  
"Shut up!" Sanzo said, whacking Goku on the head with his fan.  
"Damn! That hurt."  
"Stupid monkey." Gojyo murmured.  
"Asshole!" Goku exclaimed.

Sanzo tried his best to ignore the two arguing in the back. Hakkai didn't even hear Gojyo and Goku fussing. He just looked ahead thinking. He couldn't stop thinking about Amerie.

"You're awfully quiet." Sanzo said, breaking Hakkai's thoughts.  
"I'm just thinking about something." Hakkai said, still facing forward.  
"About Amerie?" The monk asked, looking at Hakkai.  
"Yeah. It's strange, Sanzo. I can't get her off my mind. I'm not sure if it's a good thing. I don't know what it is about her. She made me feel happy. I haven't felt like this in a long time."  
"I don't know what to tell you really, Hakkai. But it's clear she felt the same towards you. She might not have said anything about it, but it was evident in her eyes." Sanzo replied.  
"I don't understand why she just up and left." Hakkai said, looking at Sanzo.  
"When I told her that we were leaving, I told her that she could either go with us or take her own path. She took her own path, Hakkai. You wouldn't have been able to change her mind about it. It was her decision to make."  
"You're right. It was her decision." Hakkai whispered, looking forward.

Hakkai knew there was some truth in what Sanzo told him. It was her decision, her decision alone. His mind wandered back to what happened the night before. He remembered seeing the scars on her body. They looked like they were extremely painful injuries. He hoped that they would meet again. He just wanted to feel her against him again. He wanted to feel the small movements of her chest when she breathed as she slept. (Amerie...)

******

"Lord Kougaiji, Amerie still hasn't contacted us." Yaone said, running into the room Kougaiji was standing in.  
"Damnit! Where is she?" Kougaiji exclaimed, looking away from this mother, still in the stone pillar.  
"We don't know. She could be anywhere. Perhaps it was a bad idea to send her."  
"She wanted to go and I was fool enough to let her go. Damnit."  
"You don't think..." Yaone said, standing beside Kougaiji.  
"No. She's too strong and too smart to give in to stuff like that." He said, walking out of the room. Yaone followed him. "Send Hyakka. Tell her to find Amerie and bring her back here."  
"Yes, Lord Kougaiji." Yaone said, running off to find Hyakka. (Amerie, what are you doing?)

******

Amerie sat on the cold stone floor of a cave that she found. She forgot about packing a blanket or an extra jacket. It was nighttime and the air had an unusual chill to it. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, drifting off into the land of sleep.

******

Rain poured from the dark sky. The ground was already saturated from the shower earlier that day. But there was something different about this rain. It didn't feel cool when it hit skin. It was hot and it stung. A young woman staggered, holding her midsection with her right arm. The right arm was covered with blood. She wasn't sure if it was from the gashes on her arms or the deep wound across the midsection. Blood also dripped from their left arm, to the ground. Her vision began to blur as she walked. She stumbled and fell face first to the ground. As darkness began to overtake her, there was a silhouette of a person hovering over her. Before her eyes could focus on the person, darkness covered her. She accepted it, whether it be a state of unconsciousness or death.

******

Hakkai sat straight up in his bed. It was still nighttime. He laid his head on his right hand. His fingers covering half of his face. (What was that dream? Who was that?) Across the room, slept Sanzo. Hakkai got up and walked over to the window, making sure not to make a sound. He stared out at the sky. The moon was full and the stars twinkled beautifully. But there was something wrong. The dream felt so real, but how? It was obvious it was someone's past. It wasn't his or any of his companions. It was strange. (Who was that?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Four~_

Sunrise came earlier than usual. Hakkai, still standing at the window, watched the sun continue rising into the sky. It was quiet. He'd gotten used to hearing Amerie's voice. She'd either be talking to Goku about what he wanted to eat, asking Sanzo what was in the paper, getting a beer for Gojyo, or humming a beautiful tune.

To be perfectly honest; Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai had gotten used to Amerie being around. Each of them missed her in their own way. Sanzo missed the quiet demeanor about her. Goku missed her cooking. Gojyo missed the jokes she'd tell. Hakkai missed everything. He missed her smile, her laugh, her beauty, her elegance, everything. They each have gotten used to having someone around. A person that didn't mind their little quirks.

"You're up early." Sanzo said, standing beside Hakkai with a sleepy tone to his voice.  
"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." Hakkai replied, still looking out the window."  
"How long have you been awake?"  
"A few hours."  
"Hakkai, what's going on inside your head?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." He whispered as he walked away.

Sanzo watched Hakkai walk out of the room. It's been a whole day since Amerie left. Sanzo knew that this was taking a mental toll on Hakkai. They all could see it in the once human, now demon. His heart has been through a lot of pain and suffering. It's something that he'll never be able to get rid of. His dreams were already plagued by the suicide of Kanan and everything that happened that fateful night. And once he found someone to take that pain away, she up and left without an explanation.

Outside, Hakkai looked up at the blue sky. The white clouds moved gracefully across the sky. It was beautiful. It would be even more beautiful if Amerie was there standing beside him. He quietly sighed and continued standing there.

******

Amerie woke up later than she would have liked. She stood up and brushed the butt of her khaki pants off. She walked out of the cave and there stood a familiar person. She had waist length silver hair and violet eyes. She stood a bit taller than Amerie.

"What are you doing here, Hyakka?" Amerie asked.  
"Lord Kougaiji sent me to find you. What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you with Sanzo and the others?"  
"I made a decision. I'm not going to do what Lord Kougaiji had planned. I want out. I want to live a normal life."  
"You can't. You are bound to Lord Kougaiji. Just like me, Yaone, and Dokugakuji."  
"Don't you think I know that? I just don't want to do it. I can't." Amerie said, looking away.  
"Don't tell me that you fell in love with one of them!" Hyakka exclaimed.  
"What if I did, huh? What are you or Lord Kougaiji going to do? Kill me?! Well, then go ahead. I don't care. Not anymore."  
"He didn't send me here to kill you. He sent me here to take you back to the castle. We were worried about you."  
"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here." Amerie whispered.  
"Listen, Lord Kougaiji ordered me to bring you back and I'm going to."  
"But..."  
"When we get to the castle, talk to Lord Kougaiji. You never know. He might let you go."  
"Alright." Amerie reluctantly said. She really didn't want to go back.

Amerie looked up at the beautiful blue sky. She wanted to just run away from Hyakka. If she did, she knew that Hyakka would catch her and forcibly take her back to the castle. Her heart ached. She really wanted to go back to Hakkai. She wanted to be held by him once again. She knew that what Hyakka said was true. She was bound to Kougaiji. He was the one that saved her life that night two years ago. She owed him her life for that. Then, a shadow of dread covered her. (What if Hakkai finds out that I'm in Kougaiji's gang?) It scared her knowing that he could find out.

******

When Amerie and Hyakka arrived at the castle, Yaone and Dokugakuji were standing there waiting for them. They said their hellos and their worries. Amerie just smiled and the four of them walked further into the castle. They stopped a few feet shy of the room that Lord Kougaiji always stood in. The room with his mother encased in a stone pillar. Amerie looked at Dokugakuji. He only nodded. She took that as a sign to enter the room. Amerie slowly walked into the room and stood a few feet from Kougaiji.

"Welcome back." Kougaiji said.  
"Lord Kougaiji." Amerie said, bowing slightly.  
"Are you alright? You had us worried."  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry to worry you." She whispered.  
"That's alright. Something on your mind?" He asked, looking at her.  
"Lord Kougaiji, sir. I need to speak to you about something." She said, looking at him.  
"Go ahead."  
"In the two weeks I spent with Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo; my mind has thought of many different things. In that time, I have learned that my past really didn't matter. I know that I can never be human again. I'll forever be a demon, but I want to life freely. Not bound to anyone or anything. I just want to be free. Don't take that the wrong way, Lord Kougaiji. I'm eternally grateful that you saved my life that night, but I want to be free."  
"Amerie. You have served me well. If this is what you truly want, then go. The decisions that you've made have been your own. Not mine, not anyone's. If you really want to be free, then go be free. I'm not mad at you for wanting this. It's your life."  
"Thank you, Lord Kougaiji." She said, bowing. Tears came to her eyes. It was a great moment for her. She could leave and be with Hakkai. She could be free to do as she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Five~_

Three months have past. The Sanzo party is still on their journey to the West. Hakkai has slowly gotten over the abandonment that was in his heart. They all still missed her, but they didn't say or show it anymore. They only continued their journey.

******

Bright sunshine shone into the now vacant room. Hakkai woke up after a good night's sleep. He's been sleeping pretty well for the last couple of months. There were nights he'd toss and turn in his sleep, but those were nights that it was raining. Those type of nights always had that effect on Hakkai and Sanzo for that matter. Neither one of them could sleep when it rained.

Hakkai stood on the porch of the inn they were staying at. They've been there for a couple weeks now. Goku's been sick for about a week and a half now. They weren't exactly sure what was wrong, but they noticed he was feeling bad when he wouldn't eat. Eating is like oxygen to Goku. He can't live without it. The door creaked as it opened. Gojyo stepped out and stood beside Hakkai. He placed a cigarette on his lips and lit it. He took a few puffs and sighed.

"How's Goku?" Hakkai asked.  
"The little runt is still sleeping. Sanzo's watching him for right now."  
"No improvement, huh?"  
"Nope. Have you tried using your healing powers on him?"  
"My healing powers only work on injuries and you know that."  
"Yeah. I forgot. How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine. I'm sleeping better now."  
"That's good." Gojyo said, walking away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to take a walk."

Hakkai just stood there watching Gojyo walk off. He turned and walked back into the inn. He walked up the stairs and into Goku's room. In a chair beside the bed, sat Sanzo. Hakkai pulled up a chair and sat beside Sanzo. They just sat there watching the sleeping monkey demon. He would stir in his sleep every so often, but never woke.

******

Amerie walked through a small town. She's been on her own for the last three months. She was somewhat surprised that Kougaiji let her leave like he did. She just continued walking. She saw no need to think about what happened three months ago. She's undergone a change. Her attitude has changed. She was living in peace wandering around from one town to the next. She looked up and saw a young man with long crimson hair walking towards her. He looked strangely familiar. (Gojyo!) She exclaimed to herself. She stopped and looked at him. He looked up from the ground and saw her. His eyes grew wide.

"Amerie?" He said, stopping in front of her.  
"Hello Gojyo." She said.  
"You look different." He said, looking her over.  
"Thanks." She replied. "What are you doing here?"  
"Goku's been sick. We've been here for two and a half weeks now."  
"Oh no. What's wrong with him?"  
"We don't know. He just got sick one night. I'm heading back to the inn. Why don't you walk back with me?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."

This had to be fate. She remembered writing a note to Hakkai telling him they would see each other again. How odd was it to bump into Gojyo? They walked to the inn that Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai, and Sanzo were staying at. Amerie didn't hesitate one bit. She walked right in and followed Gojyo upstairs. The door to Goku's room opened and out stepped Sanzo. He saw Amerie and paused. He had a bit of a surprised look on his face. The door to Goku's room was still opened. Amerie looked inside and saw the still sleeping Goku and the back of Hakkai. He was still sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Sanzo hissed.  
"Sanzo, give her a break. We bumped into each other in town." Gojyo whispered. They tried not to raise their voices.  
"That was a nice greeting, Sanzo. Really, it was." Amerie whispered back, with a bit of an angry hiss in her voice. She walked past the monk and the half demon and into Goku's room. She closed the door behind her.  
"That was quick." Hakkai said, turning around in his chair. He slowly stood up, looking at Amerie. He wasn't sure if she was real or just an illusion.  
"Hello Hakkai." She said. Her beautiful voice rang in his ears.  
"A... Amerie. Wh... What are you doing he... here?" He stammered.  
"Relax, Hakkai. Don't worry. I won't be here long. Gojyo told me about Goku and I came to see how he was doing." Amerie said, walking closer to the bed. She looked at the sleeping Goku. Sweat covered his face and made his brown hair stick to his face. She reached out and touched his cheek with her fingertips. His skin was extremely hot.

She stood there, still touching his boyish face. His body began to shudder. Then, she removed her fingers. She turned and walked out. Again, leaving Hakkai baffled. She walked past Sanzo and Gojyo. She stood on the porch with her hands in the pockets of her black waist length jacket.

Inside Goku's room; Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai stood beside the bed. After a couple minutes of complete silence, Goku's arms moved and he sat up somewhat awake. The look on the three men changed from worry to shock and relief. (Amerie just healed Goku.) Hakkai thought.

"I'm hungry." Goku yawned.  
"Yep. He's fine." Hakkai said, with a laugh.  
"Huh?" Goku said.  
"Let's get this monkey something to eat." Gojyo said.  
"What are ya'll talking about?"  
"Just get up." Sanzo said, whacking Goku on the head with his fan. This time, Sanzo whacking Goku was showing Goku that he was worried about him.  
"Alright." Goku said, slowly standing up and rubbing the top of his head.

Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai walked out of Goku's room, to let him get cleaned up. Hakkai walked away from them and outside. At first, he stood slightly behind Amerie, watching her. She was still as beautiful, no. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her. Then, he stepped up and stood beside her.

"How's Goku?" She asked.  
"He's fine. He's awake and wanting food."  
"Good." Amerie said, take her hands out of her pockets and began to walk off when she felt something grab her left arm.  
"Amerie. Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone again." Hakkai pleaded, holding her arm.  
"Hakkai..." She whispered.  
"I... I love you." He confessed.  
Amerie's heart sank when she heard those words. Her head lowered, then turned a bit to see him. "Why would you love someone like me?" She said, in a low voice barely audible to Hakkai.  
"Life has ways of making one see things differently. Fate has brought us together again. I shouldn't have let you leave. I should have told you how I feel, but I didn't. So, I'm telling you now. Amerie, I love you and I want to be with you."

Amerie was speechless. She could only stand there. The grip on her arm loosened, but his hand remained. She longed for his touch, but couldn't tell him. He was one of the reasons she left Kougaiji and the others. She looked at him. There was a different look in his eyes. It wasn't a look of hatred, anger, sadness, pain, lost, or loneliness. It was a look of want, need, lust, and love.

Minutes passed by. Goku, Sanzo, and Gojyo walked outside. They stopped and stood there. They saw Hakkai and Amerie. Hakkai held Amerie's arm loosely. No one said anything. Hakkai looked at Amerie. The look in her eyes was a look of shame and sadness. He released her arm and looked down at the ground. He didn't expect her to stay. Sanzo, Goku, and Gojyo walked away heading for the tavern in town, leaving Hakkai and Amerie alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Six~_

"What's wrong?" Amerie asked, breaking the silence.  
"The look in your eyes. You look sad. Did I say something wrong?" He said, looking at her.  
"No. You didn't say or do anything wrong."  
"Then, what?"  
"Up until three months ago, I was in Kougaiji's gang." She confessed.  
"What?!" Hakkai exclaimed.  
"When we first met, I was undercover for Kougaiji. He needed someone to get the Scripture that Sanzo has. I told Kougaiji to let me go. He let me and then I met the four of you. I wasn't to get deeply involved in your lives, but I did and I loved every minute of it. When I got back to Kougaiji's castle three months ago, I told him that I didn't want to do it anymore. I didn't want to hurt you. He let me leave. I've been on my own ever since."

Hakkai's heart jumped into his throat. He couldn't say anything. What Amerie just told him, hit him hard. Amerie saw his look of shock and disbelief. She turned from him and walked away. (If I let her go, I'll never see her again.)

"Wait!" Hakkai yelled, running to catch up with her. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He looked into her brown eyes. "Please, wait. Don't go. Please. Do not go. I don't want to wake up one more morning without you. I'm asking you not to leave me again."  
"I... I..."  
"Listen to me, I don't care." He said, cupping her face with his hands. "I don't care. I just want to be with you."  
"But..." She whispered as tears began to fall.  
"Don't cry." Hakkai whispered, pulling her close to him.

Amerie didn't understand what was going on. She was having a mental breakdown. Something she hasn't had in a long time. She just stood there in Hakkai's arms, not moving or anything, just crying. Hakkai knew that something was wrong. He knew that Amerie always kept her feelings pretty much in check. He didn't say anything. He just held her close, gently rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper, her voice muffled due to her face being buried in his chest.  
"Don't be sorry. Just let it all out." He continued holding her, knowing that it was what she wanted right now. She wrapped her arms around him drawing him closer than he already was. She continued to cry. "Shh... It's okay. I'm here." He whispered into her ear.

******

"I wonder what Hakkai and Amerie are doing." Goku said, stuffing his face.  
"Don't know." Gojyo said, taking a drink of his beer.

Sanzo didn't say anything. He wasn't convinced that it was just a coincidence that she showed up here. (There has to be a reason.) He thought. He took a drink of his beer. (If she leaves him, I'll kill her.)

"Everything alright?" The waitress asked.  
"Everything's fine." Gojyo said, looking the waitress over.  
"Good." She smiled.  
"What are you doing to--" Gojyo tried to ask before being whacked by Sanzo's fan. "Damnit. Would you stop doing that!"  
"You stop and I'll stop." Sanzo growled.

The waitress laughed and Gojyo began talking to her. Sanzo sighed in disgust. Then, looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a young woman. She had jet-black hair and piercing green eyes, but there was something different about her. He continued looking at her. She was absolutely beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Yo! Sanzo!" Gojyo yelled.  
"What?!" Sanzo snapped.  
"Damn. Should we get something for Hakkai and Amerie?"  
"Uh, yeah. Sure." Sanzo said, before turning to see that the young woman was gone. While Goku and Gojyo argued about what to get for Hakkai and Amerie to eat, Sanzo stood up and walked out to the tavern. He walked unusually slow. The sky was beginning to change from pale blue to a mixture of red, oranges, and purples.

As Sanzo walked, an unusual chill filled the air. He stopped and looked around. He knew there were demons around, but where? Then, he heard a piercing scream. It was a female scream. Sanzo turned and ran toward the scream.

******

Hakkai woke up startled. He heard the scream. He slid out of his bed, making sure not to wake Amerie. He was surprised the scream didn't wake her up. He stood up and put his shirt on. He kissed her on the cheek, covered her up, and ran out towards the scream.

******

Gojyo and Goku heard the scream as well. They ran out of the tavern. They caught up with Hakkai. The three ran. They stopped when they saw Sanzo. He has his banishing gun pointed at the demon in front of him.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked.  
"Check her." The monk demanded, not moving. Hakkai walked over to the young woman. She was bleeding badly from her chest. There was a pool of blood around her head where she hit a tree root. She was alive, but barely.  
"She's barely alive." Hakkai said.  
"Alright. Take her back to the inn."  
"Right." Hakkai said, picking the woman up. "You coming?"

Sanzo didn't answer. He pulled the trigger of his gun. The demon vaporized. Sanzo, satisfied with that, turned and walked away. He made a motion to Hakkai to let him carry the woman. It was the same woman he saw in the tavern. They made their way back to the inn.

"Oh, shit." Goku said.  
"What?" Hakkai asked.  
"We left yours and Amerie's food at the tavern." Goku said, in a disappointed tone.  
"That's alright."  
"Speaking of Amerie, where is she?" Gojyo asked.  
"She's sleeping." Hakkai answered.  
"Something doesn't feel right." Sanzo replied.  
"About what?" Goku asked.  
"About Amerie. Don't you find it odd that she showed up unexpectedly?"  
"Sanzo." Hakkai said. "She told me why she left."  
"Okay. Why did she?"  
"She's a part of Kougaiji's gang. Well, was."  
"What?" Gojyo asked.  
"Yep. She said that she told him that she didn't want to do something. She asked him if she could be free and he let her."

They couldn't believe what Hakkai was telling them. It was unfathomable. They walked inside the inn. Sanzo carried the young woman into his room. Hakkai followed. He used his healing powers on her. He did the best he could, but it was up to her now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Seven~_

Hakkai stood beside the window, looking at the sleeping Amerie. It was nighttime now. The sky was covered with dark clouds and it looked like it was about to start raining at anytime. He was worried about her. He's never seen a person get so upset before. He tried his best to comfort her, but he wasn't sure if he was helping.

"Zan, please come back." He heard her say. "Please, don't leave me alone."

Those words struck a chord to Hakkai. They were close to what he told her just hours before. (No wonder she got so upset. It was what I said to her. Zan must have been her boyfriend or something. Oh no. I can't believe that I upset her that much.) He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She was crying in her sleep. He reached out and gently touched her face. He wiped the tears away and kissed her on the cheek. He felt bad for upsetting her.

Amerie slowly opened her eyes. She saw Hakkai sitting on the bed looking at her. She reached up with her right hand and touched his face. She missed the feel of his skin. She could see the worry in his green eyes. She sat up and rested her head on the headboard. She took his hand and pulled him close to her. He sat beside her holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her.  
"I don't know. I haven't felt like this in a long time." She said, looking at him.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
"For what?"  
"For upsetting you. I just didn't want you to leave."  
"It's alright. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I really wanted to stay, but I felt that if I did you would end up hurt or worse, dead. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"Do you want to tell me why you got so upset? You don't have to, if you don't want to."  
"Alright. I'll tell you. Two years ago, my fianc left me alone. He didn't give me a reason or anything. His name was Zan and he was like Gojyo, half demon-half human. But that didn't matter to me. I loved him anyway. What happened next is hard for me to explain. I'll try my best to. One night, a bunch of demons attacked the village I was living in. They were killing everyone; men, women, children. It didn't matter to them. I ran outside armed with only a small knife. Something inside me told me to attack them and I did. When it was over, I had killed majority of the demons, but I was badly injured myself." She said, touching her midsection. "I remember walking into a small forest that was outside of the village. Rain had began to fall. Though, it didn't feel like normal rain. It was hot and it stung my skin. It felt like my skin was on fire. Then, I remember falling face first to the forest floor. I woke up, several weeks later, at Kougaiji's castle and to my new life as a demon."

Hakkai couldn't say anything. He remembered the dream he had months ago. (It was Amerie's past that I was dreaming about.) He thought. Nothing else was said between the two. They just sat there on the bed holding each other.

******

Sanzo sat in a chair beside his bed. The young woman lying there was alive, but had not awoken. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt like he was responsible. The door to his room opened and Gojyo stepped inside. He stood beside Sanzo with his hands in his pockets.

"Any change?" Gojyo asked.  
"No." Sanzo whispered. "Where is everyone?"  
"Sleeping."  
"Why aren't you sleeping then?"  
"I'm not sleepy. Why don't you go rest? I'll keep an eye on her."  
"That's alright. I'll just watch over her."  
"Okay." Gojyo said, walking out of Sanzo's room.

Sanzo looked at the sleeping woman on his bed. He didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was. He had forbidden himself to ever care of anyone. He didn't even know this woman, but seeing her lying there, the moonlight shining on her, it brought a feeing to him that he hasn't felt in a long time.

Hours passed by. The sun began to rise. Sanzo was still sitting beside the bed. Every so often, her fingers and hands would move. He had changed the bandages on her head a few minutes ago. Her eyelids fluttered, then open slowly. She tried to sit up, but Sanzo gently laid her back down.

"You need to rest." He said.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" She said, in a scared tone.  
"It's alright. I'm Genjo Sanzo. You were badly injured by a pack of demons."  
"Genjo Sanzo." She whispered.  
"Just call me Sanzo. What's your name?" He asked, sitting back in his chair.  
"Kori."  
"It'll be a few days before you'll be able to completely move around. And unfortunately, my companions and I need to leave soon. If you want to come with us, you can."  
"When will you be leaving? She asked, turning her head and looking at him. Sanzo noticed that her eyes had a soft look to them now.  
"Later this afternoon."  
"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to go with you and your companions."  
"Alright. I'm going to warn you though, our journey gets dangerous at times."  
"That's alright. I can handle myself."  
"Really?"  
"They caught me off guard. I can fight."  
"Alright. Why don't you rest. I'll be back later." Sanzo said, standing and walking out.

Kori sat up and rested up against the headboard. (Genjo Sanzo. He actually helped me, but why? He doesn't even know me.) She continued sitting there, looking out the window. The sky was now a pale blue. The clouds that threatened rain, were now gone. She was surprised that she wasn't in an incredible amount of pain. (Whoever healed this, did a remarkable job.)

She, then, heard people talking outside. She recognized Sanzo's voice, but not the others. She heard three other male voices. She realized they were talking about her.

*  
"Look, if Amerie can go with us, then Kori can too." Sanzo said.  
"Are you sure she wants to?" Gojyo said.  
"She said she wanted to."

******

Kori sat there listening to them argue. (They are arguing about me.) She slowly stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and there stood the four men. She stood there looking at them.

"What are you doing up?" Sanzo asked.  
"If the four of you do not wish for me to travel with you, then so be it. I'll be on my way." Kori said, walking slowly away from them.  
Sanzo reached out and took her by the arm. "You're coming with us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Eight~_

Hyakka stood beside Kougaiji. Neither one said anything. They just stood there looking at Kougaiji's trapped mother. Then, she reached out and took his hand. Kougaiji looked down at their hands and then up at Hyakka.

"You're mother will be freed." She said, looking at him.  
"Not until we get that Scripture. Let's go. We're going to pay Sanzo a little visit."  
"Are you sure, Kougaiji? Amerie's probably with them."  
"Amerie is no longer our concern. She chose to leave. That was what she wanted."  
"But you let her leave."  
"Yes. I did. Did you not notice the attitude chance in her the last few days she was around?"  
"I did. She turned her back on you. You saved her life back then and she turned her back on you."  
"She served me well, Hyakka. She always did what I asked her to, never any less. She wanted to live free. I couldn't deny her that. I'm not vicious or cold hearted. At least not fully."  
"You're right. I didn't mean to sound doubtful of you and your decisions." She said, looking away.  
"It's alright." He said, gently turning her head and kissing her on the forehead. Their eyes locked for just a second, but that one second felt like an eternity. Hyakka didn't understand why people feared the demon in front of her. He wasn't vicious or cold hearted. He just wanted to free his mother. Hyakka had vowed to help him and follow him forever. She kissed him softly on the cheek and walked away.  
"I'll get Yaone and Dokugakuji." She said, exiting the room.

Kougaiji took one last look at his mother and walked out of the room. He remembered that Koushu wanted to speak with him. That bitch annoyed him. He was growing tired of her. (I'd kill her, but I want to free you, Mother.) He entered the room where Koushu sat all the time in front of his father still dead.

"What is taking you so long in getting that Scripture?"  
"We are leaving now."  
"Where's Amerie?"  
"What does she have to do with this?"  
"She was the one you sent to get the Scripture over four months ago. It couldn't take her that long to get it. She should be able to kill him and the others easily."  
"I let her leave."  
"You what?!" Koushu exclaimed.  
"She felt like she couldn't serve me as well as she used to. I let her leave." Kougaiji lied to Koushu. He had to tell her something. Kougaiji knew the real reason. She told him she wanted to be free; yes, but she didn't tell him she wanted to be with Hakkai. Kougaiji knew that was the real reason. She didn't want to hurt Hakkai.  
"Fine. Go get that Scripture."

Kougaiji walked out of the room. Hyakka, Yaone, and Dokugakuji stood there waiting for him. They left to go pay Sanzo and the others a visit.

******

Amerie sat on the middle of the bed in the room that she and Hakkai shared. She sat there with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her chin rested there. She closed her eyes for a bit, but opened them when she felt a blanket being draped over her shoulders. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her close to his chest.

"You feeling any better?" He whispered.  
"Yes. Thank you, Hakkai. I'm sorry if I worried you." Amerie whispered.  
"You had me scared for a while. I love you, Amerie." Hakkai said, kissing the top of her head.  
She turned slightly in his arms and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "I love you too, Hakkai."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer to her. They could feel each other's hearts beating. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Hakkai cupped her face with his hands and leaned his face closer to hers. Amerie closed her eyes as their lips met. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She pulled away and turned from him.

"Amerie?"  
"I can't, Hakkai. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright. Besides, we're leaving in about thirty minutes."  
"Alright. I'll be ready in five."  
"Okay. He whispered, kissing her cheek. He stood up and walked out.

Minutes passed. Amerie still sat there wrapped up in the blanket. She stood up, only to fall to the floor. The blanket falling over her body.

*  
One hour later.

"What's keeping Amerie?" Sanzo asked, angrily.  
"I don't know. Let me go get her." Hakkai said, running into the inn. He ran upstairs to the room they shared. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened the door. His eyes grew wide when he saw her on the floor. He ran to her and took her into his arms. "Amerie? Amerie, wake up! Please. Wake up."

It was no use. She wouldn't open her eyes. He picked her up, grabbed her bag, and walked outside. He laid her across the back of the jeep.

"What happened?" Gojyo asked.  
"I don't know. Keep an eye on her." Hakkai said, sitting in the driver's seat.

Gojyo and Goku sat in their usual seats. Kori sat in the back as well. Gojyo sat with his back up against Hakkai's seat and watched over Amerie. She looked almost dead lying there. He looked at her hands. They looked different, but he didn't know what was different about them.

Hakkai tried to focus on driving and not on Amerie. He couldn't. (What happened? She was fine earlier.) He didn't understand what was going on. (Please. Don't die. Amerie...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Nine~_

"Dr. Ni. Shouldn't it be time for the poison to take full effect."  
"Yes. She should be a full demon by now."  
"She'll get that Scripture now."  
"Not even her power limiter can stop it."

They laughed. Lirin stood outside the room. She heard what they said. (I need to tell Kougaiji. They'll be in trouble.) She ran out of the castle to go find her half-brother.

******

"Lord Kougaiji! There they are." Yaone said.  
"Good. Let's go."  
"Wait!" Dokugakuji said.  
"What?" Hyakka asked.  
"Look." He said, pointing at the jeep. They saw Amerie lying across the back. "I know she's not our concern anymore, but she looks dead."  
"What did they do to her?!" Kougaiji exclaimed, jumping from the cliff they were standing on. Hyakka, Yaone, and Dokugakuji followed him. (Amerie, what did they do to you?)

******

"Oh shit." Goku sighed.  
"Yeah. Well, we haven't had any exercise today." Gojyo said.

Hakkai stopped the jeep and everyone got out. They left Amerie lying across the back. Hakkai stood in front of her, to shield her from Kougaiji and the others. Kougaiji and his gang stopped in front of Sanzo and his gang. Kougaiji nodded to Hyakka to check on Amerie. Hyakka nodded back and walked towards Hakkai.

"What did you do to her?" Kougaiji growled.  
"What you do mean? We did nothing." Hakkai said, looking at Hyakka.  
Hyakka stepped closer towards Amerie's body. "Don't worry, Hakkai. I won't hurt her."

Hakkai was a bit hesitant at first, but he saw that the person walking towards him would not hurt him or Amerie. He stepped aside and allowed her to stand by Amerie. Hyakka picked up her arm and looked at her hand. She saw that Amerie's finger nails had grew into sharp claws. Kougaiji saw this. He ran over and stood beside Hyakka. She opened one of Amerie's eyelids. Her eyes had changed colors. Instead of the brown that Hakkai loved, they were now a piercing blood red.

"What the hell?!" Kougaiji exclaimed.  
"I don't know. She still has her power limiter on. How is she able to turn into her demon form?"  
"KOUGAIJI!" Someone yelled from behind.  
Kougaiji turned around and saw Lirin running towards them. "Lirin, what are you doing here?"  
"Ni gave Amerie some type of poison to turn her into her demon form forever. Nothing can stop it."  
"What? But Amerie has been gone for months. How?"  
"Kougaiji... I know. Before Amerie left to get the Scripture, she said that Koushu needed to speak with her. That had to be it." Hyakka said.  
"Amerie would never let Koushu do that to her though." Yaone replied.  
"Not unless she was forced to." Kougaiji said. "Damnit. Amerie never did anything wrong. Why her? Something's not right."

No one said anything. They didn't know what to say. Amerie has been poisoned. She can't transform back. Hakkai looked at Amerie. She did look dead. He wanted to reach out and take her into his arms, but he knew that he couldn't. Then, without any warning, Amerie sat up. Everyone gasped in shock. She looked at her hands and then to everyone around her. (Why am I in my demon form?) She screamed. She looked at Hakkai then Sanzo.

"Kill me." She said.  
"No. I won't." Sanzo said.  
"I don't care who. Please someone kill me." She requested. Her voice sounded scared and frightened.  
"Amerie, it's Kougaiji. Snap out of it. Control yourself."  
"Kougaiji, I can't. Why am I like this?"  
"Ni." Kougaji answered.

That one word was enough for Amerie to snap. She hopped to the ground and stood there in front of Hakkai. A deadly evil look replaced the beautiful look that Hakkai was so used to seeing. The voices of everyone around him telling him to move faded. Everything around Amerie and Hakkai disappeared. It was just the two of them.

"Amerie." He said, stepping towards her.  
"Stay there. I don't know what I'm going to do."  
"You wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't. Please. Amerie. I love you." He said, walking towards her.  
"How can you love me now? I'm a demon."  
"You have been a demon for two years now. You were a demon when we met. You know that. Amerie, there has to be a cure. We'll go search for it."  
"Hakkai... Whatever happens, know that I truly do love you." She said, falling to the ground.  
"Amerie!" Hakkai yelled, running towards her. "Amerie!"

Everything that was around them, reappeared. Hakkai sat on the ground holding Amerie. He knew that she was alive. He could feel the very small movements of her chest.

"Hakkai, what did you do?" Goku asked.  
"I did nothing." He whispered.  
"You have a mental hold on her, Hakkai." Hyakka said. "As long as you are near her, her threat is diminished. She would not hurt the man she loves."  
"Hyakka, Yaone, Dokugakuji, Lirin, I'm going back to the castle. I will be back."

Kougaiji ran away, heading towards the castle. Hakkai couldn't move. He didn't want to. He only sat there holding Amerie. He didn't ever think that he would see her demon form. (Whatever happens, know that I truly love you...) Amerie's words echoed in his ears.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo said, standing beside Hakkai.  
"Hm?"  
"We need to get going."  
"I know."  
"I'll drive. That way you can watch her."  
"Thanks, Gojyo." Hakkai said, standing up and picking Amerie up. Hakkai and Gojyo walked back to the jeep. Gojyo sat in the driver's seat, Sanzo sat in the passenger's seat, Hakkai sat behind Gojyo holding Amerie in his lap, Goku sat beside Hakkai, and Kori sat behind Sanzo. Everyone was silent as they traveled.

******

Kougaiji stepped into the room that Koushu sat in. Dr. Ni was in the room as well. They could easily tell that Kougaiji was furious. Knowing what they did to Amerie pissed him off.

"Back so soon?" Koushu said, with a smirk "Koushu! Why the hell did you so that to Amerie? She never did anything wrong." Kougaiji growled.  
"She was a nuisance. Always thinking that she was human."  
"She was human, up until two years ago! What gave you the right to do that?!"  
"Yes. She was human, but now she's a demon. She'll always be a demon now." Ni said, with a laugh.  
"She doesn't want to live like that. She just wants to live a normal life. What's so wrong with that?"  
"Kougaiji. You better watch what you say. Remember, I hold your precious mothers life in my hands."  
"Just give me the antidote." Kougaiji said, looking at Ni.  
"Get me the Scripture and you'll get the antidote." Koushu said.  
"Give me the antidote now or you won't get the Scripture."  
"You're serious."  
"Very!" Kougaiji hissed.  
"Fine! Ni, give him the antidote."  
"Alright." Ni said, throwing a vile at Kougaiji. "You have two hours to get that into her body. You don't, she'll die as a demon."

Kougaiji ran out of the castle to find Sanzo and the others. He had two hours to save Amerie. (Hang on, Amerie. I'm coming to help you. I'm not going to let you die. You deserve to be happy with Hakkai.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Ten~_

*  
One hour and fifty-five minutes later.

Sanzo and the gang stopped in a nearby town to rest. While Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Kori rested in their rooms, Hakkai sat beside his bed watching over Amerie. Every so often, she'd move her arms and she'd cringe in pain. Hakkai knew that she either wasn't used to her demon body to the poison was getting the best of her. Then, the door burst open.

"Hakkai, catch!" Kougaiji exclaimed, throwing the vile at him. "Give that to her now or she'll die."  
Hakkai only nodded. He unscrewed the lid and poured the contents into Amerie's mouth. "How long should it take?"  
"I don't know. She only had two hours to live when I got the antidote. It hasn't been two hours yet."  
"Thank you, Kougaiji."  
"Don't thank me. I just did it to help Amerie. She just wants to be free and happy. You better take care of her, Hakkai." He said, walking out of the room.

Hakkai's attention returned to Amerie. He could see her changing, but very little. He took her hand into his and laid his head there. "I'm sorry, Amerie. Please, come back to me." He whispered.

******

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Dokugakuji asked, looking at Kougaiji as they walked out of the town.  
"Yeah. I think so." Kougaiji answered.  
"Why did they do that to her?" Yaone asked.  
"For the Scripture."  
"What?!" Hyakka exclaimed.  
"Koushu needs that Scripture to revive my father. Poisoning Amerie shows just how far she'll go."  
"It's just wrong." Yaone said.  
"Yes. It is, but what are we to do?" Dokugakuji said.  
"Exactly." Kougaiji replied.

******

Amerie slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Hakkai's head resting on her hand. He was sleeping. She reached over with her right hand and placed it on his head. His hair was so soft. She ran her fingers through his hair. She would do anything for him. His head turned as his eyes opened. He sat up and looked at her.

"Amerie!"  
"Morning." She said, still laying there.  
"You're back to normal."  
"Yeah. How?"  
"Kougaiji. He got the antidote."  
"That Kougaiji." She smiled. She laughed to herself. (That's twice you've saved my life. I owe you even more now, Kougaiji.) "Did you really watch over me all night?"  
"Yes. I did. I was scared. I thought I was going to lose you."  
"Oh, Hakkai. You will never lose me. I promise." Amerie said, gently pulling him close to her. He laid beside her, holding her. She wanted to hold him, just as much as he wanted to hold her.

He kissed her on her forehead, as he gently touched her face. He was glad she was back to normal. He never wanted to see those piercing blood red eyes again. They laid there cuddled together for the rest of the day.

******

"How's Amerie?" Goku asked, walking into the small dining room of the inn they were staying at.  
"Don't know. I haven't checked on her." Sanzo said.  
"Besides, Hakkai's with her. If something happened, he'd tell us." Gojyo added.  
"You're quiet." Goku said, looking at Kori.  
"Yeah. Sorry. I was wondering something."  
"What?" Gojyo asked.  
"Is Amerie a bad person? Is she with Kougaiji?"  
"She was. She's not anymore. Only one two people here know the exact reason she left. Her and Hakkai. We don't know the circumstances." Sanzo replied.  
"But you trust her so easily." Kori said, looking at Sanzo.  
"It's a long story and I don't think any of us should tell it right now." Gojyo said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

Kori didn't say anything. She knew that Gojyo wasn't being mean by that comment, but she wasn't sure if she could trust Amerie. She looked at Sanzo out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting there with his reading glasses on reading the newspaper. She still didn't know the reason why he helped her the other day. (I'll repay you someday, Sanzo.) She stood up and walked out of the dining room and the inn.

"What do you think of Kori?" Gojyo asked.  
"She's cool. She doesn't talk much. I wonder if she can cook." Goku said.  
"You would wonder that." Amerie said. Hakkai had her arm around his shoulder, helping her walk into the room. He helped her sit in a chair and he sat in a chair beside her.  
"Amerie! You're okay!" Goku exclaimed.  
"Yeah. I am now." She smiled, but it was a weak smile and they could tell it. "However, I'll be weak for a few days. My transformation was very unexpected, but I'll be fine once I rest."  
"Did the antidote completely cure you?" Gojyo asked.  
"I don't know as of right now. Since Ni was the one that poisoned me, Kougaiji had to have gotten the antidote from him. So, more than likely the antidote won't fully cure it. That's just now Ni is."  
"But you're okay now, right?" Goku asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know for sure if all the poison is out of my system. If it's not, I could transform anytime without any warning."  
"We'll deal with that with it comes." Sanzo replied.  
"I agree. For right now, you need to rest and regain your strength." Hakkai said, looking at her.  
Amerie slowly stood up, using the table to help her. "I'm going to bed now. If you need me, that's where I'll be." She slowly turned and began to walk, reaching for the wall to keep her balance.

Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku watched as Hakkai stood and walked over to Amerie. He picked her up and carried her upstairs. He knew she was feeling very weak, which was unusual. Transforming back and forth shouldn't make her weaker, but somehow it is. He gently kicked open the door to their room and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He tried to stand up, but couldn't. Amerie was holding his hand and she wouldn't let go.

"Please stay. At least until I fall asleep." She whispered.  
"Okay." He said, lying down beside her.  
"I... love... you." She said, as she drifted off to sleep.  
"I love you, too." He whispered, kissing her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Eleven~_

Hyakka sat beside Kougaiji under a huge tree. She held his hand as he looked up through the tree limbs. Everyone else was sleeping. It's been a while since they had spent time alone. She looked at him. He turned his head and returned her look.

"Kougaiji?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you really want Gyumaoh resurrected?"  
"No. I wouldn't be helping Koushu, if she wouldn't have down that to my mother."  
"I'll help you forever. To the ends of this world and all of eternity."  
"Thank you, Hyakka." He said, leaning his face towards hers. "Thank you." He, then kissed her.

Hyakka closed her eyes and welcomed his kiss. She touched his face as his tongue explored her mouth. They were too into their kiss to realize they were being watched by Lirin.

"Lirin, what are--oops." Dokugakuji said, walking up.  
Kougaiji looked up, saw them, and stopped the kiss. "Damnit. Can't get any privacy around here."  
"Sorry, Kougaiji." Dokugakuji said, walking away laughing to himself. "Lirin?"  
"What?" She asked, innocently.  
"Don't act so innocent. Come on. Let them be."  
"Alright." She said, quite disappointed.  
"Some other time." Hyakka said, with a smile.  
"Yeah." Kougaiji said, with a small laugh. He stood up and helped her to her feet.  
"What are we going to do today?" Yaone asked.  
"I figure it'll be a few days before the Sanzo party leaves. Amerie will need some time to regain what little strength she can. She wouldn't be this weak if she transformed by removing her limiter. But since it was a poison, it'll take sometime because if there is any of the poison left she'll have to battle that too."  
"But the antidote?" Dokugakuji asked.  
"I got it from Ni. You never know. Once we see them leave, will we try to get that Scripture. Alright?"  
"Alright." Everyone agreed.  
"Good."  
"I'm hungry." Lirin whined.  
"You're always hungry." Dokugakuji said, patting her on the head.  
"Lirin, go back to the castle." Kougaiji ordered.  
"Awe. Why?"  
"If something should happen to you, Koushu would have my head and kill my mother. Now, go!"  
"Oh, alright." She said, running off.  
"She's not pleased." Hyakka stated.  
"No, but she'll get over it." Kougaiji said.

******

Amerie sat up in bed. She was feeling much better. Most of her strength had returned. She could hear everyone downstairs laughing and cutting up. She got up and slipped on her boots. She walked downstairs, stretching the whole way.

"Morning." She said, walking into the small dining room. She sat down beside Hakkai.  
"How are you feeling?" Goku asked.  
"Much better, thanks."  
"Sleep well?" Gojyo asked.  
"Yeah. I did." Amerie said with a smile.

Hakkai reached under the table and held Amerie's hand. She really was feeling better. She just hoped that all the poison was gone. She watched as Gojyo shuffled a deck of cards over and over.

"Damnit, Gojyo. Deal already." Goku impatiently said.  
"Come on, Goku. You're going to lose anyway." Kori said, with a laugh.  
"Damnit! Just deal."  
"Alright, already. You stupid Monkey." Gojyo replied.  
"H2O Asshole."  
"Amerie, you want to play?" Gojyo asked, looking at her as he took a puff of his cigarette and dealed the cards.  
"Nah. I'm going for a walk." She said, standing up. She let go of Hakkai's hand and walked out.  
"She's doing a lot better." Goku said, looking at his cards.  
"Yeah. She is." Hakkai whispered. He watched her walk out of the in, not sure if he should follow her. He stood up and followed after her anyway.

Hakkai walked slowly when he saw Amerie up ahead. She was walking slowly with her hands in the pockets of her pants. She stopped and watched the fall wind blow through the shedding trees. He stopped and looked at her. She was so beautiful. The gentle breeze blew through her shoulder-blade length red-gold hair. The dead leaves danced around her. She turned and looked at him. She looked like an angel, a beautiful angel.

She smiled as he slowly approached her. The sun reflected slightly off his monocle he wore over his right eye. He took her into his arms and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around him. Everything around them seemed to disappear. Nothing around them mattered. In that one second, that one kiss, the only thing that mattered was each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Twelve~_

Genjo Sanzo laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. The inn was completely silent. Well, not completely silent. He could hear the loud snoring of Goku in the room beside his. Sanzo was surprised that anyone could sleep through that. He sighed as he closed his eyes allowing sleep to fall over him.

The door opened slowly. A figure stepped inside and walked over to Sanzo's bed. She looked at the sleeping monk. He wasn't a normal monk. He drank, cursed, and smoked. The moonlight shone through the window beside his bed. He looked so peaceful, like an angel almost. She bent over and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and walked out of the room hoping that Sanzo wouldn't wake up until she left the room.

Kori sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled as she remembered how soft his skin felt against her lips. She closed her eyes. All she saw was Sanzo lying there asleep in the black skintight leather he wore under his robes. She couldn't help but think dirty thoughts about him. She opened her eyes and knew that it wouldn't be hard for him to figure out that it was her that kissed him. (I don't care. I'm going through with my plan.)

******

"Gonou, I love your hands."  
"Kanan, I'll protect you."  
"Gonou..."  
"KANAN!" Hakkai screamed, sitting up in bed gasping for air. (No matter how much I try, I can't forget)  
"Hakkai?" Amerie said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He whispered.  
"Tell me what's wrong." She said, looking at him.  
"Kanan..." He whispered.  
"Who's Kanan?"  
"I couldn't protect her. I... couldn't..." Hakkai's voice was shaken. He couldn't finish what he was going to say. Amerie took him into her arms and held him. (Oh, Hakkai. Please, tell me what's wrong.) The door to their room opened.  
"What's wrong?" Gojyo said, stepping inside.  
"I don't know. He won't tell me. Gojyo, who's Kanan?"  
"I can't tell you. Wait for him to tell you."  
"Okay. Go back to bed. He'll be alright, I think."  
"Hakkai can be like this sometimes. Just comfort him."  
"I will." Amerie said with a nod. She watched Gojyo walk out of the room and the door closed behind him.

******

"What's up?" Kori asked, standing outside her room.  
"He had another dream, didn't he?" Sanzo asked.  
"Yeah." Gojyo nodded.  
"Does Amerie--"  
"No. I didn't tell her."  
"What's going on?" Kori demanded.  
"We can't tell you, Kori. Not yet." Sanzo said, looking at her.

******

Morning came. Amerie still held Hakkai. He was still awake. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. Whenever he would close his eyes, he would see Kanan. Amerie tried her best to make him feel somewhat better, but she knew she couldn't. There were a few knocks on the door.

"Come in." She said.  
"How is he?" Sanzo asked, walking in.  
"No better. I've never seen him like this, Sanzo."  
"Like Gojyo, I can't tell you. There's not much more you can do really. He'll be fine though, Amerie."

Amerie only nodded. Sanzo walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Hakkai's arms wrapped tighter around her. She kissed the top of his head. (Please, Hakkai. Please tell me.) Hakkai didn't know if he could ever tell Amerie. Tell her about Kanan and everything that happened that night.

"Hakkai." She said, gently raising his face with her hand. He couldn't look her in the eye. "Like you told me before. Whatever happened in the past, I don't care. I really don't. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't to. All I want you to know is, I love you and I'll never leave you. I'll be by your side forever. I promise."  
There were a few minutes of silence then Hakkai spoke up. "I once thought that I could never hold anyone again, Amerie. Then, you came into my life. You've given me happiness. But I cannot escape my past. It's always there."  
"I know, Hakkai. I know." Amerie whispered.

******

Kougaiji stood on the cliff overlooking the town the Sanzo party were staying in. He was pretty sure Amerie would have enough strength to travel. He was still furious at Ni and Koushu for doing that to Amerie. He knew if Amerie ever saw Ni again, she would kill him.

******

"Kazou." Koushu said, as he walked into the room.  
"Lady Koushu. What is your bidding?" He said, bowing towards her.  
"Kill the Sanzo party and get that Scripture!" Koushu ordered.  
"Yes." Kazou said, walking out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Saiyuki: Blooming Reassurance**  
_~Chapter Thirteen~_

Kori and Amerie sat between Goku and Gojyo as a request from Sanzo. He was getting tired of their arguing. But they still argued over the two women. This time it was about Gojyo's hot beer. They always seemed to argue about that. Kori and Amerie ended up whacking them on the head out of frustration. Sanzo turned around and saw Goku and Gojyo rubbing the top of their heads. He turned back around keeping a laugh to himself.

"What happened? It got awfully quiet." Hakkai stated.  
"Kori and Amerie hit them on the head." The monk said, still suppressing his laugh.  
"Oh, really?" Hakkai said with a small laugh. He looked at Amerie out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him, but she knew that deep down he was hurting. From what? Amerie didn't know. He wouldn't tell her.  
"Look at those clouds." Gojyo said.  
"They are pretty dark, huh?" Kori said.  
"Yeah. Should we chance it or what?" Hakkai asked. "Hakuryu isn't a convertible, ya know."  
"Damnit. Why does it always seem to want to rain when we are on the road?" Sanzo said with a bit of anger to his voice. "Let's not chance it. Stop in the next town."  
"Alright." Hakkai said.

******

"What?!" Kougaiji exclaimed.  
"They left late this morning." Yoane said.  
"You have to be kidding. Damnit!"  
"Now what?" Hyakka asked.  
"We got to find them. Let's go."

Kougaiji couldn't believe they missed Sanzo and the others leaving. Something told him not to go to sleep, but he did anyway. They ran off. (We need to get that Maten Scripture.)

******

Kazou stood in the forest outside the small town. He could see the lights on in the rooms of the Sanzo party. He stood there under a tree as rain began to fall.

"I'll get them tomorrow." He said aloud.

He stood there knowing that Kougaiji would show up eventually. He knew Kougaiji would probably be furious. Kazou was working directly for Koushu. He didn't care much for Kougaiji or his stupid little gang. He despised them. The rain began to fall heavier. He didn't care. Rain didn't bother him. To some, rain had a depressing feeling. But to Kazou, rain felt peaceful.

******

Kori opened the door to Sanzo's room. He was asleep but looked like he was having a bad dream. She heard the rain falling heavily on the roof. She stepped further into his room. She stood beside his bed and watched him toss and turn. She wanted to reach out and take his hand, but that would be giving up her plan. Her plan for paying him back. She took his hand then kissed him on the forehead where his crimson chakra was. He stirred but never waked. Kori wasn't sure what was troubling the sleeping monk. She kissed him once more on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Does Sanzo know you are sneaking into his room?"  
"Damnit." She whispered. "Gojyo. What are you doing up?"  
"Just walking around. That droopy-eyed monk isn't the only one who can sleep when it rains." He said, looking at the closed door of Amerie and Hakkai's room.  
"Why? Let me guess, you can't tell me that either."  
"Right. I can't." He shrugged. "But if you really care for him, Kori, be patient."

Kori watched as Gojyo walked into his room and shut the door behind him. She did care for Sanzo. She cared enough to be patient with him.

******

Hakkai sat on the windowsill, watching the rainfall outside and down the window. He hated nights like this. He followed a drop of rain down the window with his left index finger. He couldn't stop thinking about Kanan, although Amerie was sound asleep in their bed. There would always be a place in his heart for Kanan. She was his first love. He never stopped loving her. He closed his eyes. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks as she told him she was pregnant with Hyakugan Maoh's child. That he had raped her. Then, she held the dagger that Hakkai used to defeat every demon there. She plunged it inside her. She died and he wasn't able to help her. Hakkai opened his eyes and noticed that tears had fallen down his cheeks. He looked over at the bed and saw Amerie sitting up. She was awake and had a worried look on her face.

Ever since Amerie came into his life, he's been happy. But on nights like this not even Amerie could comfort him. She knew that. She knew that no matter how hard she tried she'd never fully heal his wounded heart. But she continued to try, knowing that someday their pasts will eventually leave them. The only thing she could do was love him and hold him when he needed to be held.

Hakkai knew about the void in her heart as well. The void that still yearned for Zan. He knew that he could never fill that void, no matter how hard he tried. They were so much alike, but different too. He tried comforting her as much as she comforted him. Neither asked for the love they shared. It was something that just happened. They loved each other's presence.

Rain continued to fall heavily from the sky. Amerie continued looking at him. He sat there. He didn't have his monocle on. Everything was a bit blurry to him through his right eye. Ever since that night three years ago, he's never been able to completely see out of that eye. His eyes were so beautiful, but yet so pained. She knew that he hid his feelings deep down. He hardly ever showed his sadness. It was painful to her sometimes, to see such a wonderful person hurt so much. She's told him on many occasions how special he was to her. He would smile. Oh, what a handsome smile.

Hours passed and the rain stopped. The rising sun peaked through the clouds. Hakkai was now sitting on the bed. He was holding Amerie's soft hands, massaging the palms with his thumbs. He was glad she was in his life. He knew she'd always be there, she'd never hurt him. And she knew the same about him. They would be together forever, in body and in spirit.


End file.
